


Just the Way You Are

by rightonthelimit



Series: Spideypool Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU-ish?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had just opened his window to let a breeze in. Not to have a grown man tumble through it clumsily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

**A/N: **Please do not repost, recreate or translate.****

**Summary:** Peter had just opened his window to let a breeze in. Not to have a grown man tumble through it clumsily.

 **Warnings:** AU-ish?

**Just the Way You Are**

' _God_ , I was starving,' Wade moaned loudly around his mouth full of bread, his cheeks stuffed to the max and making him resemble an odd scarred chipmunk, 'Got anymore of that soup, baby boy?'

Peter stared a bit longer at the mercenary on his couch as though he expected him to grow a second head and then when he finally decided that he wouldn't, he nodded and walked to his small kitchen in a bemused daze.

Peter had just opened his window to let a breeze in. Not to have a grown man tumble through it clumsily.

He pulled the lid from his pan and started pouring more soup into Wade's bowl. Peter supposed he shouldn't be surprised. This _was_ Wade after all... At least he wasn't spilling blood everywhere this time.

He walked back into his living room and winced when he saw Wade had pretty much finished almost an entire loaf of bread. Apartments in New York were _expensive_ and barely left Peter with enough money for food – he had been entirely grateful when his aunt had baked him fresh bread to go with his own chicken soup.

Wade thanked him and instantly shoved a spoon of soup into his mouth, whining at the heat. He owed the younger male, big time.

'You could've come through the front door,' Peter lamented. All his hopes of once having a normal life with normal friends and a normal lover had been thrown out the window a long time ago but that didn't mean that he wouldn't expect Wade to at least show _some_ manners.

Wade huffed.

'Like you would've opened.'

'I might've.'

He totally would have.

Peter sipped from his own soup and licked his lips, remembering the make-out session they had shared on a rooftop a few days ago. They weren't exactly together but they were floating in that awkward _I-want-to-fuck-you-but-I-don't-want-to-ruin-the-somewhat-friendship-we-have-and-make-things-weird_ state. There was tension between them whenever they met. Well, at least in Peter's opinion there was. Wade didn't seem to mind at all.

'How's the soup?'

'Tastes like crap.'

Peter sputtered. 'You just asked for a second serving!'

'What?! I am hungry – man's gotta eat!' He stared at Wade incredulously and stole the last piece of bread that was left, angrily chewing on it. He thought his cooking had been getting better or in the very least bearable but he supposed that just because he managed to not burn everything anymore, he still had a long way to go.

He blinked up when Wade rose and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

'Gotta go now sweetums, lotsa bad guys to kill – lots of money to make!' He went for the window and Peter scowled, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. He was totally _not_ crushing on this dumbass. Not even Peter would be that stupid. Like hell he would like that... Admittedly nicely shaped, perfectly carved man, and that _ass_ though.

Nope, Peter did not like Wade Wilson at all.

'You just come in, eat my food and _leave_? For God's sake – Wade take the _door!_ ' Wade paused from where he'd been about to climb out, his mask rolled down to hide his face already. Peter hated the damn thing with a passion.

'You don't mind people seeing me leave your apartment?' he asked. Peter shrugged.

He wasn't blushing. Goddamnit, he _wasn't._

'Who cares.'

Wade got back and hugged Peter tightly and he froze. He knew Wade was overly affectionate, by now he should have grown used to it... He even welcomed it though he would never say that out loud to anyone.

'Mexican at my place tomorrow?'

'You don't have a place,' Peter argued. Wade had been whining about how hard it was to find a nice place in New York for weeks now, had often crashed on Peter's couch after they had come across each other during Peter's patrols.

'The world is my place!' Wade happily announced. With an extra bounce in his step he went to the front door. 'Tomorrow at seven, Mexican at my place! It's a date!'

'It's not a date!' Peter disagreed.

The door slammed shut and Peter sighed.

He wanted it to be a date.


End file.
